A Twisted Fairytale
by angierox1998
Summary: Before Peeta was with Katniss, he had a friend named Richika. They were best friends and madly in love with each other. Unfortunately, Katniss and the Capitol split them up. Will they have a happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

A Twisted Fairytale: Chpt 1

_**A.N.**_

_Hey everyone. Umm, this is my second published Fantasy Fan Fiction. My other FFF is called 'Cato's Rose'. To clear things up, a FFF is a term I kind of made up and what it means is that I inserted an extra character usually some one I know, to be one of the main characters. I have made notes and there are about 18 parts so most likely this story will have 18 to 21 chapters. I update every week (or earlier), but I am currently writing 2 other stories so I cannot promise you that _**THIS**_ story will be updated._

_Enjoy,_

_Angie_

**Richika's POV**  
*Stir, mix, mix, stir, mix, mix.* Mum and dad have asked me to make the chocolate icing again. But I don't mind too much, because I know that if we are making icing, it means the bakery needed it. This then means Peeta will come to pick it up. Peeta is my best friend and companion. He was one of the few guys who weren't afraid of having a girl as a best friend.

"ARE YOU DONE RICHIKA?" my mum hollers at me. We don't get a lot of business here in district 12 because no one can afford it. We trade and we also have fruits and veggies to sell. Occasionally, we send out some sweets to the Capitol or to other districts.

"I ASKED ARE YOU DONE! DO NOT IGNORE ME RICHIKA COCO TYANE!" My mom yelled again.

"I'm almost done!" I scream back.

"Chill, Richie. You don't need to yell," A male voice interrupts. I instantly recognize it.

"Peeta!" I shriek, "You're here early, IM NOT DONE YET." I begin to panic now.

"Calm down, I came early on purpose." Peeta explains.

"Why?" I ask, "To scare me?"

"No." Peeta says looking a bit offended. "I came to accompany you and to talk. That's what best friends are for, right?" He tells me.

"Oh," I say in a small voice, "sorry then."

"Its okay," Peeta tells me and then pulls me into a hug. I happily hug back.

"RICHIKA! Are you done? The Mellarks are going to be here any minute!" My mom says as she walks in, "Oh Peeta, you are already here." She says looking a bit startled, "I'm very sorry, but Richika, here, was slacking off and it's not done yet, I'm afraid." My mum glares at me.

"It's alright, Mrs. Tyane. I was wonder if Richika could come out? I mean, after she is done working of course but yeah. My parents do not expect to have the icing until around 8 o'clock tonight." Peeta tells my mom, sweetly.

"Well, I guess she could leave. I will finish this icing and bring it next door." My mum says.

"Yay! Thank you, mum." I tell her.

"Get home before 6 if you want dinner, alright? If you decide to miss dinner get home before 8. After that, I will send your sisters to find you." My mum says, giving me the third degree.

"Great!" Peeta and I say at the same time. We turn and leave after saying good bye.

"DON'T STAY OUT TOO LONG, REMEMBER TOMORROW IS REAPING DAY." My mom hollers after us.

"Where shall we go?" I ask Peeta.

"Let's go by the school yard to talk." Peeta suggests.

"Alright," I say and we began walking there.

Once we are at the field, the two of us lie down in the meadow. I pick a daisy and braid it in my brown long hair. Although I was a merchant's child, I still had long brown hair instead of the usual blonde madness.

"So…." I say. We have been lying in the field for about minutes and for the two of us, that's a long time.

"Tomorrow is reaping day," Peeta starts to say.

"Oh," I say quietly.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to celebrate together afterward." He asks me.

"Definitely! Are you scared?" I ask, "I mean this is not like district 2 where everyone wants to volunteer. Here if you are reaped, you are practically dead."

"Its okay, Richie. I've never taken out tesserae and neither have you. We only have 3 slips in millions. It's not like we've ever needed food. I suspect a child from seam will be reaped." Peeta explains, calming me.

"Yeah, one in a million still has one!" I say, even though I'm a lot calmer, I'm still freaking out.

"Lets not think about it," Peeta suggests, "you will be okay." He turns and gives me a reassuring hug.

"Alright," I say, uncertainly.

"Now let's go to the town square and take a walk," Peeta says. He stands up and takes my hand to pull me up. But even when I'm up, he still doesn't let go of my hand. Together, like one, we walk to the square; readying for anything as long as we had each other.

**A.N.**

_Angie here: Did u like it? Suggestions can be given in a PM or a review. :)_

_Richika here: Yes I'm a real person and I heart Josh Hutcherson!_

_Angie again: We don't let her on the computer very often._


	2. Chapter 2: The 72nd Hunger GamesPart1

A Twisted Fairytale: Chpt 2

A.N.

Hey everyone. Umm, this is my second published Fantasy Fan Fiction. My other FFF is called 'Cato's Rose'. To clear things up, a FFF is a term I kind of made up and what it means is that I inserted an extra character usually some one I know, to be one of the main characters. I have made notes and there are about 18 parts so most likely this story will have 18 to 21 chapters. This is set in the same time as Cato's Rose. And this is also the 72nd Hunger Games. I made this chapter long as promised. And it has the reaping plus the whole hunger games. If u read this and Cato's rose, you will see who Rosemary is.

I don't own Hunger Games and Richika would kill me if I said I own her, so yeah….

Enjoy,

Angie

* * *

Richika's Pov

*Yawn* I stretch my arms as I wake up. I turn and look at my clock, it says 8:59. Ehmagawd! School starts at 9. I stand up and look around for my clothing when I realized that today is reaping day. I breathe a small sigh of relief, for I am not late for school. Wait, I thought again. TODAY IS REAPING DAY! One girl and one boy from district 12 will die and then, twenty-one others will, too. I sink into my bed in despair. I decide to close my eyes and rest for a few more minutes.

"Wake up Richika." A voice calls. It's the voice of Marigold.

"Marigold, I'm up" I say to my one-year-younger sister.

"Good," Marigold says, "Celia's already up. She's panicking and crying because it's her first year."

"Oh Celia." I say, "I'll go help. Let me shower first though, tell mum and dad; will you Mari?" I tell her.

"Sure Richie. Oh, one more thing, could I maybe wear one of your silk dresses? They are much prettier than anything I own." Marigold pleads.

"Fine, Mari. There is a light blue silk dress at the back of my closet. It's a bit too small for me, so you can keep it." I offer.

"Thanks Richika!" Mari shrieks, "All my friends will be so jealous!"

"I'll get it for you, later. I'm going to shower now." I tell her and with that, I grab a pair of shorts, and a tank top to head over to the shower.

After I shower, I head down stairs my mom sends me to buy some bakery bread. I put on the doe skin jacket I bought from - what's her name? - Kathy? Katina? That girl with the braid. I run next door and just as I'm about to open the door, it opens. Out came Peeta with a huge bag of cheesy buns. My favourite food.

"Hey Peeta," I say.

"Hey Richie. I was just about to come over with some bread." Peeta tells me.

"Thanks, I was just about to come to get some bread." I say. We laugh.

Then Peeta's tone becomes serious. "How is Celia holing up? It's her first year." He asks me.

"She's kind of a mess," I admit.

"I got her a bag of chocolate frosted cookies," Peeta offers.

"Thanks. I got to go now. Walk to the town square together, later?" I ask.

"Of course," Peeta answers and then he goes back inside.

"I'm back!" I call. No one answers, but I hear wailing and a lot of crying. I quickly run to the living room, where Mari and my mum are trying to make Celia feel better.

"Celia! Don't cry, you won't get chosen. I promise." I say to my youngest sister, "Come on, let's eat and get dressed."

"Alright," Celia says in a small voice, while Marigold and my mum shot me graceful looks.

After we eat we each go and shower. I go first and then I go and find dresses for each of them. Out of all our clothing, mine are the best. But that is mainly because of my best friend (other than Peeta) Sarina. Her parents own the fabric/clothing store and every year, she gets me a silk dress. My other best friend Aria owns the stationary store and she gets us really nice pencil crayons and that type of stuff. This is really good, considering the fact that Sarina loves to draw and design her own stuff.

I chose a turquoise silk dress with golden embroidery at the bottom for myself. The fabric was light and really comfy as well as pretty. It went to about half my thigh and had thick broad straps. It had an empire waist and I paired it with some goldish and blackish flats. I grabbed my light blue silk dress for Mari and found some light blue sandals at the back of my closet. Then I went to the room Mari and Celia shared and found Celia a beautiful pink cotton dress with a pleated bottom and t-shirt style at the top. I grabbed a pair of pink party shoes and raced downstairs.

When I got downstairs, Marigold had just gotten out of the shower and was in and robe with her hair up in a towel like mine. I tell Mari to get Celia ready while I run up and get the make up.

While Celia is still showering, Marigold and I decide to get dressed.

"Ehmagawd! I so heart this dress!" Mari screams looking at the dress I had chosen for her.

"Chill Marie," I say, "It's yours to keep. Now get dressed so we can get Celia dressed later." I quickly slip on my own dress and Mari helps me zip it up. We step into our shoes and again Mari fawns over it. Celia comes out then.

"I'm done," she says in a small voice.

"You will be fine, Celia" I say.

"Now, come on, let's get you changed." Marigold tells her. She puts on the t-shirt dress with the fluttery sleeves and puts on her shoes.

"You look beautiful," I tell her. Celia smiles a little bit.

"Hair and Makeup time!" Marigold declares. We each put on some blush and I comb my hair out curl the ends. Mari puts her hair with a ton of curls. Celia simply straightens it and holds it back with a barrette.

"I'm going to get my charm bracelet," I say. My charm bracelet is one of the most important things to me. Peeta gave me a simple charm bracelet without any charms last year and every year or for every occasion he gets me a different charm. So far I have a Candy (representing the Sweets Shop my parents own) and a dog bone (representing my dog Vanilla).

"Can I wear your blue and silver bangles?" Marigold calls. That was a present from Jocelyn another one of my friends.

"Fine," I call back. I put on my bracelet and get Marigold the bangles when I spotted a pink beaded bracelet. Celia would love that, I grab it and race downstairs.

"Hey Peeta. Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor." I say mocking the Capitol and the funny accents.

"Same to you. Don't be scared Celia. Hi Marie," Peeta responds, then he turns back to me, "You look beautiful."

Thanks," I say, blushing crazily. He takes my hand and we all walk to the square. We sign in and I go and stand with the other 14 year olds and we split up.

"Hello? Hello? I am Effie Trinket and I am your escort. Now, a special film brought to you all the way from the Capitol" A lady with pink hair says. I zone out after. _'Please let Me, Mari, Celia, Peeta, Sarina, Aria and Peeta's brothers be okay,'_ I pray.

"Ladies first" Effie says. I un-zone just in time to here the name. "Juliette Evans" I see a scared 12 year old take the stage and my heart drops. She was one of Celia's classmates.

"Now, for the boys," Effie says. _Please don't let Peeta get chosen. _I think. "George Kayon" She calls. Oh no. that's Peeta's other best friend. I quickly look around for Peeta and I see him slightly crying. We get dismissed and after getting my sisters, I make a beeline for him.

"Ehmagawd! Peeta! Are you okay?" I say once we are in hearing distance.

"I'm going to have to be strong," Peeta says as his face crumples.

"Now, Peeta, be strong and go visit your friend." I tell him sternly. "Oh yeah, one more thing. Here" I say handing him a large bar of milk chocolate with almonds, a luxury here in district 12.

"What is this for?" he asks, staring at the chocolate in disbelief.

"I was going to give it to whoever got reaped. Go give it to your friend. I am going to take Celia to visit Juliette with another bar of chocolate. She's from Seam so she probably doesn't get stuff like this often. Meet you at the sweets shop in half an hour?" I say.

"Sure, and thanks for the chocolate. I'm sure George would like it." He leaves and I go and gather Celia and Marigold to visit Juliette.

"Richika," Celia says quietly.

"Yes Celi?" I ask.

"What do I say to Juliette?" She asks me.

Well don't say congratulations and tell her that you are sorry and is wishing her good luck. And you could give her this bar of cookies and cream chocolate." I tell her, handing her the yummy white chocolate. We walk the rest of the way in silence. Then we got to the Justice Building. I see that Juliette's parents,_ I'm not sure if it was them, but they looked like they were from Seam and I know that George is not_. We walk in and I see a teary-eyed Juliette.

"Hey Juliette." I say softly, "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"It's o-okay…" She says trying to hold back tears.

"Hi, don't be that scared. You are adorable it won't be hard for you to get sponsors. As for training, don't ignore the survival skills, they must have some." Mari advises.

"We brought you a chocolate bar. I'm sorry g-good l-luck. I'm cheering for you. You can win." Celia tells Juliette timidly.

"TIMES UP" A loud harsh voice calls. We turn around, it was a peacekeeper. I give Juliette a hug.

"Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor," I say, she cracks a small smile.

"Thanks Richika," She says to me. The Mari gives her a bear hug.

"I'm rooting for you," Mari whispers.

"I'll miss you, Julie" Celia says tearing up slightly.

"Bye," Juliette says. And then we had to go.

When I see Peeta again, he is a wreck and that's how I put it nicely. I run over and give him a hug.

"I t-t-talked to him." Peeta manages to get out.

"Is he okay?" I ask.

"Well, he isn't happy, but he is strong and he says he will do his best. The odds aren't really in his favor…" Peeta says.

"Tomorrow is the opening ceremony," I say, "let's watch it together. George is strong and he won't stop trying, don't worry."

"Alright," Peeta says. We take my sisters home and we have a 'celebratory' dinner at Peeta's house with my family and theirs and I go home.

We are going watch the Reapings and the opening ceremonies at my house. The actual Reapings were yesterday. Peeta is still very depressed. I hear a knock on my door. He must be here!

"Hi Richika," Peeta says slowly.

"Come sit!" I say, pointing to a couch, "It's about to start." Just then the TV roared to life. First there was a film. I didn't pay much attention. Then it began! In district one, two blondes were selected. The girl was wearing a strapless dress that was far too revealing and the guy was actually quite good looking. In district 2 two, a really pretty girl was reaped. I think her name was Rosemary. Her halter dress was gorgeous. But a volunteer soon replaced her. The boy selected was a little child. About 12 or 13, I think. But he too was replaced by a volunteer. Three was like it always was. Four was especially strong. I think both tributes are 18 but they could be big 17 year olds. The rest were okay, nothing special. Juliette looked a bit scared but I can't blame her. George looks confident which is good.

"Oh wow." Peeta says, it's some of the first words he's said all day.

"What?" I ask, excitedly. He just points, district one was already out. On their bejeweled horses, they were in purple and they were, well, bedazzled! I thought that this was really funny and tried not to laugh too hard and even Peeta began to laugh. The first time he is really relaxed. Well, you know what they say, laughter is the best medicine.

We watch the rest of the ceremonies together, laughing at the ridiculous outfits. Without me knowing, Peeta and I sit closer and closer. Soon his arms were wrapped around me. Then I saw district 11. They were dressed as farmers and I knew that in matter of seconds district 12 will be out…

* * *

AN (IMPORTANT): Agh, im so mean. LOL. If you want to see what happens next, you could go and read Cato's Rose, it's set in the same time, but is told from Rosemary and Cato's points of view... So sorry for not updating. School has been KILLING ME. Thanks for all the support :) So iv decided that i WILL finish my stories. But im going to start writing them again during the summer vacay :D I'm going to try to finish Cato and Clove Together Forever first tho :P Umm... My friend Richika (LOL) and I are writing a one direction fanfiction together on Wattpad... so if you want to check it out, it's Richi_Angelle and it's called Good Luck Charm. Follow me on twitter if you'd like its guangie... Just wondering does anyone else watch Castle? 3

OKAY. I WILL UPDATE AND WRITE. SEE YOU GUYS SOON!  
THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT ON MY STORIES.

Lurve y'all!

-AngieXX


End file.
